imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolvusism
movement and the Dolvusist response. Red denotes OTL equivalents.]] Dolvusism is a right-wing nationalist ideology in Imperium Offtopicum XV. It is named after its architect Engelbert Dollfuss, the real-life dictator of Austria in the early 1930s. Dolvusism provides the game's origin for the fascist movement in place of Italy, which remained under a Roman consular structure. Dolvusism was initially known as Vaterlandism, possibly in reference to the Vaterländische Front, but Reus decried it as silly. The movement has three main branches: *'Dolvusism '- Brainchild of Austrian syndicalist Dollfuss, who argued that Syndicalism was the destruction of national identity, which would have to be preserved to allow for a great nation to arise. *'Himmlerism '- Similar to the Nazis of our timeline, combining Dolvusist ideals of national glory with extreme German Unionism, and persecution of those blamed for "degeneracy" within the Prussian state. *'Santiagonism' - An imperialist, quasi-Dolvusist theory originating in Panama that rejected the racialism of Himmlerism, arguing instead for total cultural assimilation akin to Ancient Rome. Its claim to a divine mission and emphasis on militarist authoritarianism makes it somewhat similar to Japan in the 1930s. Quotations :''N.B.: This section contains content original to the article that does not appear in the game thread. It is preserved here for posterity.'' The fundamental principles of Bakuninism and Syndicalism are flawed, for no State would adopt these theories; indeed, for the State to survive, as little Bakuninist and Syndicalist interference is necessary. One must not look towards bland homogenous [sic] society for a model on which to run the State, but rather history must be endorsed and followed, lest the State lose its face. —Dollfuss, Politischer Situation Zentral- und Osteuropas, 1920 Why does German Unification need to occur? Why, to destroy the percieved [sic] superiority of the Kaiser, to eliminate the oppression of Montmorencist and Lafargueist states in Germany! To reunite Prussia! What does the Freistaat do? Have we reached a point in our degeneracy outlined by Dolfuss [sic], that we do not care for our oppressed brethren, stripped of a glorious past? —Heinrich Himmler, speech in Danzig, 1928 BÜRGER OSTPREUSSENS Lässt Euch informieren, über die DEGENERATION in Euren Staat! 1. Der Jid, der Euch so gerne die Marken abnimmt! 2. Der Bakuninist, der Euch so gerne die Freiheit entraubt! 3. Der Papist, der Euch so gerne die Moralen vedirbt! Es soll nicht vergessen werden, diese UNGEWOLLTEN zu REPORTIEREN an Euren nähesten Parteibüro! Für Preussen und Vaterland! CITIZENS OF OSTPREUSSEN Hereby be informed of the DEGENERACY in Your State! 1. The Jew, who merrily robs you of your Marks! 2. The Bakuninist, who happily withdraws your Freedoms! 3. The Papist, who gladly corrupts your Morals! Do not forget to REPORT these UNDESIRABLES at your nearest Party Office! —Text of a Reichzeit propaganda poster of Ostpreussen, warning of Jews, Bakuninists and Catholics, 1936 The soul of nation must be hailed, not emancipated by the whims of the communal. Strenght [sic] through joy, not evil. The inequality of cultures is not evil; attempt to proclaim them equal is and hence all who proclaim that Dolvusism is part of the Bakunist [sic] 'school of thought' should be given a lesson in national realities. Santiagonism, which I am proud to have been the producer of by the words of my comrades, is against Bakunism [sic]! —Dídac Santiago, "Our Struggle Against Syndictism and the other forms of Bakunism," 1940 See also * Communism/Imperium Offtopicum XV External links * Adolfo Ali, "Santiagonism: the Path of the Quasi or the True Dolvusist?" Category:Political ideologies Category:Politics of IOT15